CV01: The World is Ours
by ThatZACHARY117
Summary: Meiko Hatsune is a Reality Warper in a world of emerging people with powers - she has the power to alter anything she wants - but still, she is only Human. When she has a teenage pregnancy resulting in a daughter out of wedlock, how will the world around her change as she tries to live with the consequences of her actions? OC/Miku Hatsune based Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Conception of a New World

The school bell rang, and a wave of students flooded out from MasukeVocalHigh school, running and walking towards the parking lots and streets for pick up by their parents or to catch the bus.

"See ya later Meiko!" a green haired teen said, running towards the city bus. The day was the last of her sophomore year, and now, all students were swarming to escape the prison that was called High School.

A young prodigy to have entered the High school at a young age, Meiko, waved back and smiled as she A student leapt into the air, taking off as her pink hair waived in the wind, a handful of students watched as she flew away. A few decades ago, there was a surge of humans with powers, dubbed "Zeroes" due to the majority of humanity looking down upon them, with society taking measures to watch them carefully, as well as reduce the accidents associated with them. Over time, many used their powers to improve life for themselves and those around them, as to build acceptance for their race. There were a handful at the school Meiko went to, although it wasn't completely perfect. Most of the population thought they were cool, though.

And Meiko was one of them. Not just some mutant human with small TK powers that could lift no more than 70kg, or a girl who could fly, but Meiko hid her powers from everyone. Even _she_ was frightened about what she could do.

She was a reality warper. A "Shaper". One who could easily pass for a god, or destroy and create a world.

Although she never knew it, she was the most powerful of all the shapers - to manipulate what was already there, put new things into the world, create situations or remove objects, and to create or destroy anything, or do what she wanted, except for changing someone's free will. Other shapers could only do a few alterations, like alter land or environment, or to put things into existence, but not take them away, or offer healing and life. They were easy to pick out. Tall, around 6.3 feet, with albino skin and a graciously developed body, and beautiful looks. One of the most distinctive features was that of no pupils, so Meiko had to use her powers to shape shift her self into a normal appearance.

A shaper before her had attempted to hurt others, and there was swift public action against him, to the point that Meiko assumed there were Shapers hiding in secrecy. Several families of innocent shapers were told to train them and keep eyes on them, as they also rallied to stand for a lift on the discrimination. A quarter of the population was somewhat sympathetic, thinking of the benefits that a shaper could provide for the community, but the rest were in fear, casting discrimination.

But she wasn't bent on that. The only difference between her and the _other_ shaper was that she helped people around her - she didn't want to destroy it. Only a select few including her parents knew what she could do, but they didn't know that wherever she went, others would benefit off of her powers. She never used them to hurt others, or personal gain, besides altering her appearance - not too much, but to slightly tan her skin, add pupils, and reduce her freakish height to appear normal.

Putting that aside, she turned back to the present.

"See you after the break!" A blue haired teen yelled back. Meiko walked to her car, a blue, compact car that shone brightly in the sun. As she got in, she picked up her phone and initiated a call. There was silence at first, until a male voice answered on the other side.

"Hello? Meiko?"

"Reiji" she spoke, smiling at hearing his voice again. "How are you?"

"Great!" there was some excitement in his voice. "Finally, we will be Juniors!"

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to it" she said. "Do you want to get together after school?"

"Sure! My parents are out for the night and tomorrow, why don't you come over?"

With that, she hung up. She drove, thinking about their "alone time" with each other that they would do. Planned out from the beginning of the year, they decided to escalate their love to being with each other for a single night. No one would know - Reiji's parents told him they'd go on a trip at this time during the year, so they decided this was the one shot.

She knew the blue headed Vocaloid from when they were in elementary school, where she had nicknamed him "Rei". Both of them were from wealthy families, were child prodigies, had high grade point averages, went to the same church, and looked like they were doing well in school. In reality, they were two of the most behaved and well mannered teens in the school.

He was a young teen who had powers too - telepathy, as well as the power to read other's thoughts and see their true soul. He said it wasn't much, but Meiko reasoned with him, telling him she thought it was really cool and that she liked him a lot, albeit never saying a word about her own power. Since they were kids, they always liked being together, and help with problems. No one really knew about Rei's powers, but everyone thought they were cute together. Meiko was just about the most popular girl on campus, as Rei was the second most popular boy in school. A rounded chin and bowl navy blue hair with porcelain skin, he was regarded as a pretty boy jokingly by a few. Much of the girl population wanted him, but he had his eyes set on Meiko.

Reiji met her outside his residence, which looked like hers, a large, two story house that was at least two times bigger than a normal house. Reiji opened the door to let her in, and as they came in, they kissed each other passionately.

Breaking the kiss, Rei pulled a flyer from his pocket. "There's the festival in town everyone's been talking about for the last month" Reiji spoke, brushing her hair. Meiko's eyes showed excitement. "Will you go with me tonight?"

" !" she broke into a smile, nearly bouncing from her excitement. "Wait" she said. "Do we have any Kimonos?"

"Yeah. I think my parents have some" he said, and travelled back to one of the hallways. When he arrived, he brought her a pink Kimono, and him a black.

"Wow!" she said. "Thank you so much!" she put it on. Afterwards, Reiji and the tealette walked to her car and they drove, talking about school and life as they continued to the festival.

Many people were there, and so were a few of the Zeroes. The pink haired girl from earlier flew in, holding her squeeze as he landed first, with her following after. They had to go through the side booth, as screening for mutant humans was necessary to prevent cheating for prizes.

"This is messed up" the girl said. The man argued back that she could be using her powers to gain leverage against normal vocaloids. After some arguing, the man let her through, wearing a bracelet. Reiji had begun to walk towards the booth when Meiko stopped him.

"Please" she held his hand. "We can be _normal_ - just for one night"

Reiji thought about it, trying to find a way he could be cheating with his powers. "Well, I guess you're right. I don't know how I can _physically_ cheat" he said, a slight smirk forming at his mouth. Meiko smiled and led him through the normal gate.

That night, they played many games together, and won (Meiko 'beamed' thoughts to Reiji as he played the games) and they won many prizes. As they neared the Ennoji stand, Reiji looked at his wallet.

"Ah." he said. "I'll be back - I'm out of money"

Meiko pulled out her purse, which was brimming to the top with yen bills in it. Pulling out 400Y was easy, and she put it in. "I'll pay for the rest of the night" she said to him. "Besides. You brought me here anyway, so at least let me pay you back"

Reiji shook his head. "I don't want to trouble you..."

"Please!" she made puppy eyes at him. Reiji felt bad throughout the thoughts, and he finally nodded. "Alright" he agreed. "But I'm paying you back"

Meiko simply responded by handing him a scooper, and then picked one up for herself.

"Ha" the blue haired teen swiftly moved up, and he landed a fish in the bowl only a split second before the paper began to deteriorate. His teal partner made a swift move as well, and she missed, ripping a hole in the paper.

"Ahh" she stuck her scoop in midair. The rip was impossible to ignore.

"Here" he gave her his scoop. Placing her arm under his, he guided her through the motion. "Swift" he entered the scoop vertically "And fast" the paper collided with a goldfish, and he let her go as she flipped the scoop up and allowed the fish to rest into the bowl.

"Oh Wow" she said, smiling mischievously. "Co..Could you teach me to do that again"

"Sure!" he held her arm again, and she blushed at how close he was to her. They pressed up against each other, and he led her arm into the motion. In the end, Meiko had two fish in her bowl, which she put into a plastic bag. "Now we have two fish - you and me" she pointed to hers. Reiji watched his fish swim around each other as they seemed to form a circle.

Maybe he and Meiko were meant to be together in the future. Then again, they were always with each other - even since they were 5.

"Hey" Reiji turned, recognizing the voice. It was his friend, Makoto.

"Lovebirds" he said, motioning to him and the teal girl, who was staring at a few children running across the fields with lanterns. "How'd you score her?" he said, eyeing her well sized chest.

"We were friends for a long time" he said. "I never really confessed my love for her yet - but she seems to be really attracted to me" he said. Makoto nodded. He flicked his hand, and a gush of wind blew Meiko's kimono up, making her yelp. However, she was wearing clothing underneath, so Makoto was disappointed.

"Now why did you do that?" Reiji sounded annoyed. "Well, I'll just say it was the wind" he said, and ran off. He didn't hate the telekinetic idiot, but he could get on his nerves.

"_sorry Mei_"Reiji thought, sending it telepathically. Meiko turned to him and thought back. "_For...What_?"

_"A... friend of mine. He blew your kimono open"_

_"Oh. Well, I hope he doesn't do that again." _just as she thought that, a burst of wind a few booths behind them revealed a girl's panties, making her shriek and cover herself in shame. Makoto was seen walking away quickly with a smirk on his face. Reiji shook his head. He contemplated scaring him.

"_You Baka_"he shot telepathically at Makoto in a mind voice deep enough so he wouldn't recognize it as Rei's_. _Makoto's eyes shot around, looking for the source of the noise. "_Baka. Baka Baka Baka_"Reiji repeated. Makoto jumped, clearly startled, and the voices in his head continued. "_Pervert. I'll teach you in a few seconds_" The red haired teen couldn't take it, and ran off, making keening noises, and not to appear again that night. After the fool left, Meiko rejoined her escort to the goldfish booth.

"Now that he's gone" she put her arm around his, standing next to him. "Would you like to join me to watch them light lanterns?"

"Of course...I was just getting rid of some _trash_" he added sarcasm to the last word. As they sat together on the hill, watching people light the paper and see it fly, Meiko rested her head on Reiji's shoulder. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, and he put an arm around her waist, putting his head on hers.

As the night came to a close, Meiko drove them back to Rei's house. Entering the door, Meiko turned and hugged the blue haired boy. He brought her into a kiss, surprising her and making her blush and embrace him back.

They held each other in a tight embrace, their tongues intertwined in a warm, wet tangle.

Meiko broke the kiss and smiled at him. "That was... amazing for my first time."

Reiji smiled. "It's actually my first time too. That's why I was moving around so much"

They giggled as Reiji led them to his room, where they took off everything, leaving only their undergarments. Reiji looked at her. Meiko had the curves of a goddess, and her breasts were graciously developed - he guessed to be a size D-cup and still growing.

"Wow. You look sexy" he said, looking at her feminine figure, head to toe. "And you're well endowed too" she looked at his boxers, which bulged from his body. Reiji kissed her sweetly, and Meiko moaned in approval as he kneaded her breast, his palm sliding inside the bra and tweaking the soft flesh underneath. "Ahh!" Meiko moaned as his warm hand felt her flesh.

"Hahh Hahh...So good" she whimpered. Reiji pressed up against her, and she let out a guttural moan.

They weren't really worried about Meiko becoming pregnant. Timing it after her "time of the month", her risk of pregnancy should be pretty low right now...

It was going to be a long night.

AN: This has got to be the most mushiest Vocaloid story out there. I would like to apologize if you are rolling your eyes in how ridiculous this fanfic may be - I'm still learning the ways of the literature, and I hope to get better as I go. Thanks for reading!

-Z

Vocaloid does not belong to me - however, my OC's do.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Meiko began to feel…strange. The first suspicions came from her mother and father, who had been watching her closely since the morning of the first day.

Flashback

24 hours after being with Reiji

"Meiko sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Just not feeling well, that's all." She replied to her mother, standing outside the door. The middle aged woman stepped away from the door, only to meet a blue haired man near her bedroom hallway.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Came his reply. "She's a good girl, but she went away last night, and I'm pretty sure she was at someone's house"

"Reiji, I believe" he quickly finished. "I know she's got a close connection with him. Just like her mother. Going after boys with dark blue hair" he joked. Nozomi shot him a look. "So do you think she's…"

"Pregnant? I think so" Aki sighed. "all we can do now is stand by her. She's already stressed, probably trying to think of excuses to hide it from us" he said. Nozomi could only agree. "You're right. For us it'll be like raising her all over again, that is, if she looks like her mother" she cracked a light smile. "If the child inherits her powers, then it is important that we help to make sure she doesn't end up as a rogue sha-" she quieted as the teen stepped out from the bathroom.

"Uh, okay, I'm just feeling sick, it's just" Meiko said, and looked up in surprise to see both of her parents looking at her with authority and understanding in their eyes. "Dad, Mom, I can explai…"

"It's okay dear." Aki said. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"I…." she saw no reason to hide it anymore. In a few months, everyone would see something bulging from her abdomen.

"Yes" she said. "I…I slept with Reiji last night, my first time and only time" she began to tear in her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, and I accept if you disown me" she said.

"Darling" her parents surprised her with a group hug that swallowed her. "We know you're a good student, and you're definitely a good girl to know you did something wrong." Tears flowed silently from her eyes. "But we won't stop being your parents over this. This happens a lot in other parts of the world, but you just did something wrong, and we're glad you acknowledge it" said her father. Nozomi nodded, stroking her hair to calm her daughter. "We still love you, and we have agreed to stand by you with this child"

Either way, if they didn't stand by her, the child might have become a powerful one bent on destruction and end up hurting others. They trained her when they found out, and if they didn't, the world could be at stake - fortunately, she had come out as an amazing daughter.

"Thank you" she said in a tear strained voice. "For being understanding with what I've done" she said.

"Does Reiji know?" her father asked.

"No" she said. "I don't think I can tell him…" she said. "I…I was thinking of putting the child up for adoption" she said sadly. Aki and Nozomi looked at each other. "Are you serious? The child will never know her parents!" Aki said. Meiko only sobbed. Nozomi shot him a look that made him become soft. "I was thinking about an abortion" she admitted through tears as they gaped at her. "But I realized it was _my child_"she said. "_Our child_"

"Well dear, I think you made the right decision - I certainly hope you know what you are doing" she said, patting her on the back. In this situation, she was going to have a lot to worry about.

Later that day, Meiko's mother had a long talk with the principal of Masuke High, in which she explained everything, and spoke to both Meiko and her father. Knowing Meiko had a really good record and After some understanding, to which the principal was kind at heart, he worked out a cover to keep Meiko away from school during the pregnancy for obvious reasons. Not only that, but he was one who knew Meiko was a Shaper, and she had done some things for the Principal to benefit the school and community that no one knew about, so it was time for him to pay her back.

After dinner, the family reviewed the plan of action, with Nozomi talking.

"Okay, so the principal is working with your student teachers to make work for you, as well as an excuse for you under the guise that all of us are going to see my father, who is 'dying', and will be gone for a year and a half to take care of him" she said. Meiko nodded. It sounded very convincing, and it would probably work with the students.

"It's just…I don't want to tell Reiji because, I don't want our relationship to be broken apart, and, I think I want to tell him when our child gets older, and then we can see him or her" Her parents understood. Reiji was a great boy – he had earned their trust and favor in her parent's eyes. After all, both were pretty good kids.

"Alright. Now, enough of this, let's get ready for Church tomorrow" Nozomi smiled and stood to leave. Aki patted Meiko on the back as they stood. "It's alright sweetheart" he said. "I know you have a lot going on in your mind, but your mother and I don't want to add any bad energy to that right now" he hugged her as she smiled. "Thanks Daddy" she said softly. He put a hand on her stomach, which held a developing fetus inside. "In here is my grandchild" he said. "And we will always love it"

The next day, after church, Meiko called all her friends and told them the 'news', to which they all replied with empathy.

"_I'm sorry about your grandfather" _

"_I'll pray he gets better!"_

"_Good luck, and tell him I said to keep strong!"_

And finally, she scrolled down to the last person on her phone contact list.

Reiji.

"Hello?"

"Reiji"

"Meiko"

"I'm sorry, but…I won't see you for a year and a half."

There was audible shuffling heard on his side of the line. "Are you…"

"No. I'm just taking care of my grandfather for a year and a half. The doctors don't give him much longer to live" she said sadly. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said. "Can you at least come to say goodbye to me one last time?"

Meiko froze. "Oh..Okay" she said. "How about at twelve?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon, darling"

Three hours later -

A knock was heard on the door. Reiji answered it, to find a tall, teal haired teen at it.

"I…I just came to say goodbye"

"Ahh" he hugged her. "At least call me sometimes, let me know how you're doing"

"I will" she smiled. "You call too"

He smiled and hugged her again, pulling her into a tight kiss. "I'll always be with you, no matter what!" he said.

_Even if I'm pregnant?_ She thought, but brushed the thought aside as she reveled in his warmth. "I'll always love you too" she smiled. "I hope your grandfather gets better, I'll keep him in my prayers at church" he let go of her hand. "Thank you" she said softly. Reiji bid her one final goodbye, and they both parted.

It would be a while until they met again.

Nine months later…

A lot had happened during the coming months: Meiko had gone to live at her cousin's house three miles away from home, and had been developing more, as Aki and Nozomi saw her mature and grow to almost six feet (Although she was probably inches taller in her real form), as well as experiencing much emotional stress - both from the child in her stomach, and from the work she had to do. When Aki questioned why she didn't use her powers to put knowledge into her head, but she said it was better to learn it instead - she didn't want to rely on it if she lost her abilities.

"So" Nozomi asked. "What are you going to name your child?"

"I have no idea" she said. Nozomi understood. This was going to be a hard part of the pregnancy.

"I have a life inside of me" she said, cradling her bulging stomach. "My baby" she smiled, thinking of the wonderful life that she would have if things weren't different. She would have used her powers to make life easier, but everyone would know, and it wouldn't be a secret she was a shaper anymore. They would take her and her daughter away and experiment on her, or kill them. The only option was better than that.

Ten days later, Meiko was holding her newborn child.

And it was a girl.

That made her extremely happy and sad at the same time.

"Hello!" she smiled with joy as she took her child from the home nurse's hands. As the nurse left, she bid the new grandparents and Meiko a great time, and the best of luck. A birth certificate would be delivered in a few days, but until then, they'd have to come up with a name for her.

The tiny baby looked just like her mother, but her face shape definitely came from Reiji, as well as a birthmark on her inner wrist.

"She's so adorable" Nozomi said, as Miku used her tiny hands to take hold of her mother's hair. "I'm proud to be her grandmother" she smiled at Meiko, who smiled back. "There's my granddaughter" Aki said as he finally joined the new mother and her child.

"Oh, look at her!" Aki was beaming with pride. "She has blue eyes from my side!"

"Umm, Dad, all babies have blue eyes for the first few months of their life" she said, letting the child take a look into her eyes. "So she has your eyes" Nozomi said.

"And your hair" Aki finished. He stroked the cheek of the little girl, who looked at him in wonder. He kissed her, and she scrunched her face in a smug look.

"Meew"

Everyone "awed" at the tiny noise her daughter made, which sounded like a kitten's mewing for it's mother. She began to cry, and Meiko unbuttoned her shirt to breastfeed. Aki and Nozomi gave her privacy as the tiny girl began to suckle. Meiko felt her heartstrings pull as she fed her only child. "Ooh, you're so cute" she cupped her daughter's face. "I'm really sorry" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, as she thought about what she was going to do with her.

Nozomi came back in, and sat next to her daughter and granddaughter.

"I was thinking Senju" Meiko said, laying down. "After Reiji's mother. I wonder what the look on his face would have been if I said 'We're having a daughter, and she's named after your mother!" Nozomi laughed.

"Well, she'll definitely have the Hatsune name" she added.

"What about Miku?"

"Huh?"

"Our family name, Hatsune, means 'First sound', but why not name her Miku - it means "future" she said. "That way, she will have a good future, and success" she said. Meiko agreed. "That is a beautiful name" she said. The newborn's eyes seemed to pierce her soul with the irises that reminded her so much of Reiji.

"Then Miku Hatsune is her name"

She cradled the beautiful child. "Hello, my beautiful little Miku" she pressed her forehead up to her own, and she held the baby close before she pressed her daughter's nose to her own. She let out a tiny noise, and closed her eyes as she began her descent into slumber. Meiko laid down on the bed, which was clean now, and slept with her daughter on her chest.

Four months later

Meiko was preparing to go to the orphanage, feeling sick from her choice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Meiko nodded. Nozomi pulled up near the edge of the orphanage, where it would be difficult to see them. Nozomi took her granddaughter once more in her hands, and looked the tiny girl in her grasp.

"I'm going to miss you, and although I disagree with your mother, I can only give you the best of luck and wishes." She kissed the tiny girl on the forehead. "I love you Miku" she said softly. With that, she handed Miku back with a hint of a frown on her face. Meiko took the tiny girl, and she hugged her in her bosom in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" she let her tears fall from her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry"

Meiko stepped out from the car, shuddering, and held Miku once more before she set her carrier near the door.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she caressed Miku on her forehead, running a finger over her soft, adorable cheeks.

"I love you, but…It's just that I can't…" she began to cry softly. "I can't..be for you" she heard Miku coo lightly. "I love you so much, dear" she set Miku's carrier on the steps. "I'll miss you" she cried loudly now. Miku began to cry for her mother, and Meiko could not bear it, running into Nozomi's car as it took off. Nozomi hugged her daughter as she pulled off to the side, and she consoled her.

The orphanage opened, and a green haired woman came out to see where the crying had come from.

"Oh!" the Vocaloid perked up, and bent to pick up Miku. Miku stopped crying when the purple haired woman grasped her. "You sure are a cutie" Miku grasped her emerald locks and stopped when she discovered that it wasn't her mother's hair, and began crying.

"There, there, it's alright…" she stared at a small envelope in the cradle. "Miku Takahashi Hatsune" it read.

On it was a ribbon, and under it in small writing, read "To my daughter"

AN: This has got to be the most mushiest Vocaloid story out there. I would like to apologize if you are rolling your eyes in how ridiculous this fanfic may be - I'm still learning the ways of the literature, and I hope to get better as I go. Thanks for reading!

-Z

Vocaloid does not belong to me - however, my OC's do.


End file.
